lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO A Christmas Carol: the video game
LEGO A Christmas Carol: the video game ''is a game based upon the classic novel by Charles Dickens. Due to the seasonal storyline, a detailed and extensive HUB is included, of Victorian London, which encourages the game to be played all year round. The game features 120 characters, only two of which are unlocked (Ebenezer Scrooge and Bob Cratchit). The remaining characters can be purchased, after their character tokens have been located, either in a level or around the HUB. Each level also features a Wandering Ghost who must be located (similar to the Student / Citizen in Peril of previous LEGO games), and also four pieces of a sign or signpost. The game includes brand new abilities for characters; 'large' characters can bellyflop through cracked floors, 'cleaner' characters can remove dust from surfaces, 'ghost' characters can build and interact with invisible bricks, 'lantern' characters can light fires, and 'greedy' characters can take items (which could be money, required items, or character tokens) from collection tins. The HUB: Victorian London Past, Present and Future Once a sign or signpost is built, the player will be given a key and can open and enter this building or location, thus allowing more Wandering Ghosts or character tokens to be located. Similar to previous open-world games, mini-tasks must be completed around London for the player to move from one mission to the other, so as to find keys to open gates, etcetera. In every location of London is a grandfather clock and a snowman wearing clothes. Once the game is finished, the snowmen can be used to change and select other characters, and the grandfather clocks can be used by the three Ghosts of Christmas to travel between three time zones. The player may only be able to enter buildings in one or two time zones rather than all three (such as the Undertaker's, which cannot be accessed in the 'present'). By entering a horse and carriage, the player may also travel instantly from one location to another, but only in that current time zone. The horse and carriage also allows a player to select to replay a mission instantly without travelling back to that location ''See the 'Characters' section for more details on the different locations available in the game. Levels Prologue: Dead to Begin With Location: The Undertaker's (Past) Playable characters: Ebenezer Scrooge, Undertaker, Undertaker's Clerk, Carriage Driver Overview: Marley is dead. Scrooge has arrived at the Undertaker's, to confirm this. The Undertaker meets him outside, but unfortunately, the Clerk has lost the key. By setting fire to a pire at a snowman, stealing from a collection tin, and smashing a nearby barrel, the Undertaker and Scrooge must find three different keys in the alleyway to test which is right. When they enter the Undertaker's, Scrooge confirms it is Marley, before leaning on the coffin, and breaking it. The Undertaker's clerk must help Scrooge to find another one, by repairing a small crane and then using the clerk's key to move it, lifting and moving a new coffin. Then, they must rebuilt Marley and place him in the coffin. Afterwards, Scrooge is forced to give money to the Undertaker, but he then steals money from Marley's corpse! As he leaves and hails a cab, the Undertaker arrives to get the money back. Scrooge and the driver must fight the Undertaker, and the skeletons that the clerk throws at them. Once the Undertaker is defeated, the carriage driver himself asks for money. Scrooge simply hits him with his cane and leaves. Level type: Puzzle, Brawl, Boss Enemies: Skeletons Boss(es): Undertaker (3 hearts) Character tokens: Undertaker's Clerk, Carriage Driver, Male Caroller 1 Key to building: The Undertaker's (Past) Mini-Task: Snowmanned Out Playable characters: Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit Overview: Seven years later, Scrooge is heading to work, when Bob Cratchit appears beside him. They must use wood from a collection tin to build a pire around the snowman covering the door of Scrooge and Marley's, before using Bob Cratchit's lantern to set fire to it. They can then enter the shop, leading to the next level. Characters Unlocked Ebenezer Scrooge *Unlocked after 1.1 *Abilities: Greed Bob Cratchit *Unlocked after 1.1 *Abilities: Lantern, Key Character Tokens from Levels Undertaker's Clerk *Located in 1.1 *Token found in collection tin in main room of Undertaker's *Abilities: Key *Cost: £20,000 Carriage Driver *Located in 1.1 *Token found by building new broken coffin by ghosts before bellyflopping through it *Abilities: Lantern, Strength *Cost: £25,000 Male Caroller 1 *Located in 1.1 *Token found by using a female character to double jump over fence in second alleyway *Abilities: None *Cost: £7,500 Character Tokens from HUB: Mini-Tasks Female Caroller 1 *Token unlocked by completing mini-task 1 *Abilities: Female *Cost: £10,000 MORE WILL COME SOON - AT THE MOMENT, MY OTHER PROJECTS ARE TAKING PRIORITY BECAUSE, WELL, IT ISN'T CURRENTLY CHRISTMAS. Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Video Games Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Novels Category:Unfinished Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:LEGO